


The Werewolf of Torchwood

by Irrelevant86



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Hermione Granger mentioned, M/M, Teddy Lupin/Ianto Jones is a werewolf, Teddy and Ianto are the same person, harry potter mentioned - Freeform, slight Gwen Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: Teddy Lupin-Potter grew up with his adoptive parents, Harry and Hermione Potter. He was a Metamorphmagus, and at the age of five learned that his fathers lycanthropy was in fact passed down to him. Because he’s only partially a werewolf, he has more control over himself and his wolf. But laws against werewolves have forced him to go into hiding in the human world. Now he’s working for Torchwood under the name Ianto Jones and finds himself falling for a certain Captain.





	The Werewolf of Torchwood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810606) by [The_Engineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer). 



> Loosely based off The_Engineer story One Shot Chapter 33 Nature Red Tooth and Claw. I'm setting the Harry Potter timeline back by 15 years so it better fits/matches with the Torchwood and Doctor Who timeline.

_~(^.^)~_

**_The Werewolf of Torchwood_ **

_Chapter One: How Teddy Remus Lupin became Ianto Jones_

_~(^.^)~_

For the first twenty years of his life, Teddy Remus Lupin had a very normal existence. As normal an existence as you could have being a wizard, a Metamorphmagus, the adopted son of ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and being half werewolf. He was born only a month before the battle of Hogwarts and lost both his birth parents in the battle. After the battle was over, and the dead were buried, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger decided to get married and officially adopt Teddy.

His mother had been a Metamorphmagus, and he had inherited it from her. His ability to change his appearance was limited though. He could only change his eye color, his hair color and length, and his nose. He could also make himself look younger, but not older. He couldn’t change his gender or height either. But he still enjoyed changing his appearance at any given moment. As a child, when he would visit his uncle Ron or any of the Weasleys, he loved to change his hair to match theirs. He especially loved making himself look more like Harry and Hermione whenever he had the chance to.

For five years he was an only child, and to his parents relief it seemed like he hadn’t inherited his father’s lycanthropy. But shortly after he turned five his younger sister Lily Nymphadora Potter was born, and he found out that his father’s lycanthropy had in fact been passed down to him, to a lesser extent. A month after his litter sister was born there was a full moon, and he changed for the first time in his life.

His first transformation wasn’t as bad as it was for other werewolves. Since he wasn’t a full werewolf he only changed at the height of the full moon and was able to control his beast. He was terrified during his first change. But Harry, using his wolf Animagus form, was able to help calm him and keep him from hurting Hermione and his little sister. After that first change Hermione began brewing wolfs bane potions for him, which helped him to control his wolf even more. The only time he seemed to lose control of his beast was if he felt threatened, in which case his wolf would take control in order to protect him or those he cared about.

In his wolf form he looked like any other werewolf. Elongated snout, thick black fur, elongated legs and arms. When he was in control of himself his eyes were his normal shade of blue, but when the wolf took over his eyes would change to a bright yellow. And as a bonus his sense of smell, sight, and hearing where much better than your average humans thanks to his wolf.

He and his parents where forced to keep his lycanthropy a secret thanks to laws that Umbridge managed to get passed shortly before she died. The law stated that any werewolf of any age was to be turned into the ministry. They would then be sent to Azkaban, some even being given the dementors kiss. Harry and Hermione worked tirelessly for years to try and get the laws changed, but so far it was proving to be futile. Every time they seemed to be making some sort of progress a story of a werewolf attack was published in the paper and all their work would go right down the drain.

But despite all that he managed to live a relatively normal life. He got his Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven. On his first day at Hogwarts he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He made several friends in both his house and the other houses. For a short period in time he date Victoire Weasley, but eventually the two decided to just stay friends. His sister Lily was sorted into Gryffindor during his fifth year, and in his seventh year at Hogwarts he was made Head Boy.

He dated several people throughout his years at Hogwarts, some girls, and some boys. He made many friends, and everyone seemed to love him. He always dreamed of becoming an Auror just like his dad, but he knew that would never be thanks to his lycanthropy. So shortly after turning twenty he decided to leave the wizarding world and live in the muggle world.

His parents helped him create a life for himself in the muggle world. His mother knew a woman named Glenda Jones, who just so happened to be a squib, who agreed to pretend to be his mother in the muggle world. Glenda already had a daughter, Rhiannon who was also a squib, who agreed to pretend that Teddy was her brother. In fact Rhiannon was over joyed to have Teddy become her brother. She’d always wanted a sibling, and Teddy was wonderful in her opinion.

At first Teddy was afraid that they would hate him the second they found out that he had lycanthropy. But his fears where unfounded. The second that Glenda and Rhiannon found out just why he had to leave the wizarding world they became fiercely protective, declaring that anyone who wanted to throw Teddy into Azkaban for something he couldn’t control would have to go through them.

So using a bit of magic, and Hermione’s brains they were able to fabricate a birth certificate declaring him to be Ianto Jones, son of Glenda Jones, with his father not being listed. To throw off anyone that may go looking for Teddy, they changed his date of birth on his new birth certificate from his real birthday of April 6th, 1983 to August 19th, 1983. They were also able to fabricate fake school records for his new identity, and even gave him a fake minor charge for shoplifting as a teenager.

The newly named Ianto Jones began applying to several different places, and eventually got a job working at a bar as a bartender for a short time. He worked at that bar for several months before quitting. He bounced around several odd jobs over the course of five months before eventually finding out about and gaining a job at Torchwood London. He had no problem getting used to the idea that aliens existed thanks to the fact that he was a wizard with lycanthropy. He worked as an archivist in the depths of the building for almost a year. On occasion, when the opportunity presented it to him, he would use his magic to help free any unfortunate innocent alien that happened to be captured by the organization.

He would have continued to work for Torchwood London, and free any innocent alien that he could, if it hadn’t been for the cybermen and the Daleks showing up. He had used his magic to help as many people escape the battle as he could, but he was only one person and couldn’t save everyone. For a while after Torchwood London fell he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with himself. Then one night while out for a walk he saw a man being attacked by a Weevil and decided to step in to help him.

It wasn’t till after it was all over, and the man had left with the Weevil that he realized just who he’d run into. It took several weeks of chasing after the man, and a rogue out of time pterodactyl to finally convince Captain Jack Harkness to let him work for Torchwood three. And that's How Teddy Remus Lupin became known as Ianto Jones, the tea-boy of Torchwood Three...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I mean I kind of like it, but at the same time I don't. But I figured I'd post it and let ya'll tell me what you think. Next chapter will pick up in the episode 'Everything changes'.


End file.
